


Lágrimas de cocodrilo

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru tiene muchas sonrisas y en todos estos años Hajime ha aprendido a distinguirlas, las que va creando nuevas, las que va olvidando por el camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas de cocodrilo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene **HEAVY spoilers** del final de un partido, capítulo 150 o algo así del manga así que TENED CUIDADO. 
> 
> Primera vez con esta pareja (que es una de mis otp a muerte) y con un poco de miedo. A ver qué os parece.

Tooru tiene muchas sonrisas y en todos estos años Hajime ha aprendido a distinguirlas, las que va creando nuevas, las que va olvidando por el camino. 

Ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa más bien de mentira, que no suele utilizar con él. A Hajime aún le arden los ojos y Tooru aún aguanta. No sabe cuándo caerá pero seguramente lo haga, en horas o días o semanas. 

Le dice:

—¿Qué he hecho ahora para que me mires así? 

Mirando para los lados y levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Hajime tuerce la cabeza, sabe que no le mira peor que de costumbre; es Tooru el que se siente distinto. 

—Anda, tira.

Sonríe, otra vez, igual de extraño. Hajime mira una última vez hacia atrás. 

El gimnasio nunca le había parecido tan enorme. Tan ajeno.

*

El camino a casa es penoso. Piensa que les han ganado justamente, que no podrían haber hecho más y que no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse. Pero eso no sirve para suavizar el dolor del pecho ni a hacer que se sienta mejor. No hace nada por mejorar su ánimo la postura disimuladamente tensa que tiene Tooru a su lado; tiene las rodillas subidas y los cascos puestos y mira por la ventana con una expresión placentera. 

Y falsa.

—Oi. 

Tooru no le mira y Hajime le roba uno de los cascos. Tooru tarda un segundo de más en darse cuenta, gira la cabeza hacia él escandalizado y él no entiende nada, porque no es como si no hubiera vivido su época de Avril Lavigne.

Se pone el casco y… No se escucha nada. Frunce el ceño aún más y Tooru deja caer la máscara un segundo, deja escapar el aire que ha cogido despacio. 

Hajime le coge la rodilla y está a punto de decir algo cuando Tooru habla. 

—Por favor. 

Le suplica con los ojos. Le suplica con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, con las pupilas brillantes, con los nudillos blancos de apretar el móvil en la mano. 

A todos los demás Toorus que conoce les puede decir que no. A Oikawa el capitán de Aoba Johsai le puede decir que no, a Oikawa su mejor amigo le puede insultar, a Oikawa el que le vacila a todas horas le puede dar cabezazos.

A este Tooru no le puede negar nada. 

Hajime asiente despacio y él le roba de los dedos el casco que se ha llevado, le roza las yemas y siente la tentación de acariciarle más, de apretarle la mano en la suya, de decirle que todo va a salir bien.

No tiene fuerzas.

*

Para cuando tenían siete años Tooru ya era un experto en soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo. Podía conseguir que le echaran la bronca y Hajime había desistido hacía ya tiempo en que su madre le creyera a él; Tooru siempre era más convincente y esa cara de ángel, como siempre decía su madre, era la que daba el golpe final. 

A Hajime, a la larga, le daba igual. Tooru siempre rebajaba las acusaciones si veía que el castigo podría ser serio, así que lo único que tenía que asumir es que querría jugar con lo que le acababan de regalar. A esa edad Hajime ya era más serio de lo que debía ser un crío de su edad y en general le costaba hacer amigos, era más fácil pasar la tarde con Tooru (Tooru-chan, le había repetido su madre mil veces, pero Hajime se negó todas ellas), al que ya conocía y sabía cómo tratar.

Una de aquellas muchas tardes estaban solos dentro de casa. Hajime organizaba sus coches favoritos cuando escuchó un “au” suave. Se esperaba el característico sollozo de antes de que Tooru empezase a llorar. Suspiró pero cuando se dio la vuelta le costó unos segundos ver que no era como las otras veces. 

Tooru tenía la mano llena de sangre y se mordía el labio fuerte, aguantando las lágrimas. Le pilló intentando levantarse sin hacer ruido, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. 

—Déjame ver eso.

—Hajime-chan, está bien, no…

Frunció el ceño y Tooru cedió. Le brillaban los ojos. El cristal estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre, se le veía una herida en el lado carnoso entre el pulgar y el índice. 

Hajime le llevó al baño corriendo porque le había pasado algo parecido en un pie hacía unos meses; le metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría. 

La sangre se fue por el lavabo y pasado un rato fue como si nunca hubiera existido. Tooru tenía manchada la mejilla, le miraba con ojos enormes.

—¿Duele?

Tooru dijo: 

—No.

Hajime respondió: 

—Mentira.

—Hajime-chan, no seas malo conmigo. 

No lloraba pero casi, estaba en el límite, al abrazarle Hajime las lágrimas empezaron a salir como un torrente salado. Pasará el tiempo y olvidará el día y el corte y seguramente la bronca que les echó su madre por no avisarla. La cicatriz no le durará más de un mes, y también la olvidarán.

Hajime no olvida su hombro mojado por las lágrimas de verdad de Tooru, sus sollozos.

Su cara al mentir.

*

Es el día más largo de su vida. Su madre le mira preocupada desde la ínfima cocina cuando sale de la ducha. El ramen le da ganas de vomitar, pero aún así intenta comer un poco de lo que le pone en el plato. 

Al final es ella la que se lo aparta. 

—Casi prefiero que no lo comas a que lo sigas mirando con esa cara. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te haga otra cosa? 

Hajime no tiene estómago, solo un nudo enorme que le impide respirar. 

—No, gracias. Creo que me voy a la cama. 

Dice mucho de su cara que su madre no le intente parar. Es pronto aún para acostarse pero aún así lo hace, con el pelo mojado y con los ojos ardiendo. Los cierra y solo piensa en dormir y que termine este día horrible. 

*

Un rato después se despierta con un ruido que no termina de reconocer. El móvil en la mesilla vibra. Es la cara de Tooru la que le mira sonriente desde la pantalla, guiñando un ojo. (se hizo la foto él porque Hajime no se molesta en poner fotos a nadie y, de hecho, es Tooru el único que la tiene). 

Descuelga el teléfono. 

—Qué horas son estas para llamar, Cacakawa. 

—Iwa-chan, no seas malo conmigo —se frota los ojos mientras escucha la nada a través del teléfono—. ¿Estás despierto?

Resopla.

—Ahora sí. Espera —dice, aguzando el oído—. ¿Estás en la calle? Qué narices ha-

—Estoy abajo. En tu casa. —Hajime mira el reloj y no es tan tarde como pensaba, a pesar de todo—. Ya sé que tu familia estará dormida pero, hmmm, te importa sí…

—Idiota. Sube. 

Hajime sale en pijama y espera un par de minutos a que Tooru suba. Le abre la puerta en silencio. Tooru tiene la cara de recién duchado y lleva una bolsa de deporte colgada al hombro. 

—Tooru.

Se está mirando los pies. 

—No has ido a casa, ¿verdad?

Se encoge de hombros, levanta la cabeza y Hajime piensa que en su defensa puede decir que intenta poner bue qna cara; si fuera cualquier otro le hubiera conseguido engañar. 

—A cambiarme.

—Me tenías que haber llamado. 

—¿Vas a dejar que me congele aquí como castigo? 

Pone los ojos en blanco y se aparta para dejarle pasar. Tooru se quita las zapatillas y las deja en la puerta, a sabiendas de que a su madre no le va a sorprender al día siguiente. 

—No te hemos preparado la cama. 

Tooru se pone una mano en el pecho y susurra, dramático. 

—Iwa-chan, cómo puedes ser tan poco hospitalario. No pasa nada, puedo dormir en tu cama y tú en el futón cutre ese que guardas. Asunto arreglado. 

—No te lo crees ni tú.

Solo necesitan la poca luz que entra por la ventana para moverse por el cuarto. Hajime dirá lo que quiera pero sabe que esta es una batalla perdida antes de empezarla: van a dormir juntos. 

No es la primera vez ni será la última, y Tooru y él se han quitado muchas costumbres que da el ser mejores amigos desde los tres años pero no esta. Normalmente al menos se molestan en poner el futón (para que Hajime duerma en él y evitarse la cara de su madre al llamarle maleducado, Tooru le sigue engañando con su cara de bueno) pero siempre acaban en la cama, cada vez más pequeña y calurosa según se hacían mayores. 

Los hombros de Hajime se ancharon y les obliga a dormir de lado; los pies de Tooru casi se salen por abajo. Les da igual.

Hajime querría decirle que no. Hajime querría confesarle lo que le hace a veces esa intimidad pero no le compensaría. Hajime no quiere perder la parte de ella que le toca como amigo, así que ignora lo que no puede conseguir. 

Y además, sabe que hoy lo necesitan ambos.

La cama sigue siendo enana y Hajime se pone de lado, dan vueltas hasta que consiguen encontrar una postura (“Iwa-chan, no me dejas espacio”, “Idiotikawa, si nos ponemos así es imposible que quepamos”) y de alguna manera terminan uno detrás de otro, de lado, Tooru ha acabado saltando por encima de él al lado de la pared (“Seguro que me acabas tirando de un empujón”) y él está mirando hacia fuera de la cama, agarrado al borde. 

—Y ahora duérmete antes de que te obligue a hacerlo con la almohada. 

—Sí, mamá.

La deja pasar, por esa vez, negándose a seguir despierto. Necesitan dormir. Sabe cómo es Tooru, sabe que se habrá pasado la tarde haciendo saques. Sabe que le dolerá la palma de la mano y la rodilla, seguramente. 

Tooru pasa una mano por encima de su brazo, la deja colgando delante de él. 

—No quiero dormir, Iwa-chan. 

Le arde el bíceps donde está apoyado el antebrazo de Tooru. La mano cae y roza su muñeca, tiene tentaciones de agarrarle los dedos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero dormir. 

—¿Por qué? 

Se pasa tanto tiempo en silencio que cree que no va a responder. Tooru apoya la frente contra su nuca y habla contra su espalda.

—Cuando despierte mañana, el día de hoy habrá sido real. 

Se le rompe la voz al final a pesar de ser un susurro y Hajime lo manda todo a la mierda.

Se da la vuelta y Tooru no deja que le mire a la cara, la apoya contra su hombro y él pone la boca en su pelo, le pasa los brazos por la espalda.

—Es tan injusto.

Intenta que no se le note que solloza pero es absurdo, porque Hajime lo sabe desde el principio, siempre sabe cuando llora por dentro aunque nunca lo haga por fuera.

Le abraza largos minutos hasta que los pequeños espasmos bajan de intensidad, poco a poco. Hajime no habla, no le dice que está bien, no le dice que no pasa nada. Le entiende, porque este era su año y se lo han arrebatado. 

—Qué voy a hacer yo ahora con esta camiseta llena de mocos. 

Tooru se ríe a su pesar.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—Calla, Mocokawa. 

Se ha alzado sobre sus codos y le mira ofendido. Acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad puede ver cómo tiene los ojos hinchados, se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Es terrible, saber que solo es así con Hajime, que con todos los demás siempre esconde la parte de él que no es perfecta. 

—Eres lo peor, encima que abro mi corazón y… 

Se queda callado cuando la mano de Hajime se alza hasta su cara. Ha sido algo instintivo y Tooru traga saliva. Hajime cree que parar ahora sería aún más incómodo así que le limpia las últimas lágrimas que han caído por sus mejillas. Tooru parece hipnotizado, nunca se calla y ahora no parece recordar cómo se pronuncian las palabras. 

—¿Hajime? 

Hajime piensa que podría besarle.

—¿Crees que podrás dormir ahora y dejarme en paz?

Tooru resopla y Hajime se pone boca arriba sin mover el brazo que se queda abajo. Tooru no se lo piensa y en un acuerdo sin palabras se tumba con la cabeza en su hombro, los brazos contra las costillas de Tooru, las rodillas rozando sus piernas.

Espera hasta que siente que la respiración de Tooru se tranquiliza y se acompasa para cerrar los ojos y, por fin, dormir. 

No se mueven en toda la noche.


End file.
